21
by jediknigh5
Summary: Set in the summer of 1998. AU of Buffy's time in Los Angelas. Buffy finds she can't escape her destiny as she runs into an old enemy, and makes a few new ones along the way
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

1998

.

Anne walked home after her shift at the diner. Noone really bothered her, just a few who thought it was the waitresses' fault that prices were so high. It wasn't like they payed Anne anymore than the law required them too. It wasn't too bad, allowed her to forget her other problems, who she was, once. But as she walked home Anne saw something. Two men, attacking a young woman in an alley. She was screaming, terrified that they would rape or kill her. But because she was a homeless teenager, possibly an underage prostitute, noone bothered to call the police. Anne saw the face of one of these men, he was a vampire. Her old instincts kicked in, he couldn't abandon her desire to help people. Anne rushed towards them, grabbed a piece of wood nearby. Anne fought these men while the girl fled for her life. Anne rammed this piece of wood into this vampire's heart, turning him into dust. She fought the other man, but he didn't have a vampire face. This was odd, in her experience vampires usually revealed their true face in a fight or other moments of exhaustion. Then Anne saw that this man had a reflection. He was human, why would he be working with that vampire. Anne wondered if she should kill him. She wasn't suppossed to kill humans, but he was clearly evil. In her hesitation the man took out a gun and shot Anne. But the gun had no bullets, it only had a tranquilizer dart. Anne was strong, still had enough strength to knock this human unconsciouss. But she could only fight this drug for so long. Her last thought before she lost conscioussness was, "What the hell is going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

When Anne woke up she was still a little groggy, took her a minute to get her bairings. Anne had a new bracelet on her arm. She was in a cage, the only one in this particular cage. But she could see other cages, other "people" in them. There were maybe 30 others, crammed into six cages. The others were all vampires. One in particular, Spike. Although she went by her middle name of Anne, he knew the new girl by a different name, Buffy Summers.

.

Spike: I must have failed, the world got sucked into Hell.

Buffy: How about I send you there Spike. At least we won't have to share space.

Spike: Lovey thought. But I think I'll kill you first.

.

As Buffy and Spike talked one of the guards brought Buffy a meal from the Doublemeat Palace. He also brought one of the owner's, Jack Mcnamara.

.

Jack: Glad to see you've made a friend.

Buffy: Who are you?

Jack: Jack Mcnamara. Me and my brother Darin, we own this place. In case your friend hasn't told you, this is club 21. We have vampires fight to the death.

Buffy: They don't seem happy about it.

Jack: I really don't care if they're happy about it or not. Everyone fights until one of two things happen. They die, or they win 21 fights. If they win 21, we set them free.

Buffy: Why'd you take me?

Jack: You interfered with our plan, killed one of my main vampires. You see, vampires are hard to trap. Homeless kids however, more than enough. We take them, and turn them. Your interference cost us a potential fighter, and a vampire for turning more recruits. That leaves us with a job opening. I have to release one of these fighters to turn more. That's a loss. Fortunately, you can make that up to us. A captured slayer, that's a bonus. So same rules apply to you. 21 fights, or less. But our clients, they like this. So we're going to milk you for all you're worth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Buffy ate her burgers and fries. Spike drank the blood they gave him. By this point they had informed Buffy about her bracelet. If she crossed the red line with it on it would kill her. The red line stretched only into this caged area, and the arena. Spike was in the next cage. They had been allies once working together against Angelus and Acathla, to save the world. What she had done to save the world, she wanted to lose herself. As much as Buffy and Spike hated each other, it was a bit of a relief to talk to a familiar face.

.

Buffy: If they mostly turn homeless kids, how'd they get you?

Spike: Dru dumped me. I was drinking, several benders at once. I wasn't at my peak. You?

Buffy: I saved the homeless girl they tried to turn, got captured in the process. Will they really let me go, if I make it to 21?

Spike: I don't know. None of us have ever seen anyone reach that many. I think they might just kill us in private. You might find out, it's not like you haven't killed more than 21 of us.

Buffy: I don't kill for fun. I damn sure don't kill for their amusement. We worked together once.

Spike: Everyone here knows the only way out is on their own. You saw Jack make the offer of freedom, turning others. They all raised their hands.

Buffy: You didn't.

Spike: I have some pride left. I don't like doing their bidding. But I have six kills already.

Buffy: So you kill 15 more, you think they'll let you go?

Spike: Maybe. Or maybe that is a lie to give us some hope, some incentive to actually fight. But at least it's a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

.

As the prisoners ate their rations two new people were brought here. Buffy soon learned that a human hunter named Frawley had captured her, and was trying to capture other homeless kids. A lot of vampire had volunteered to replace the one who Buffy dusted, Jack chose a female vampire named Sarah. They couldn't yet trust her to leave the compound. Frawley soon brought two homeless teens, Chris and Bianca. Bianca was 14, Chris maybe 17. Chris was Bianca's brother, trying to protect his little sister. Buffy feared what was about to happen. Chris tried to comfort Bianca, saying it would be okay. But she knew it wouldn't. Buffy couldn't do much from her cage, except threaten to dust Sarah if she hurt these two. But Sarah's experience had taught her to fear the Mcnamara brothers more than some girl who claimed to be a slayer. Sarah drained Chris, then fed him a little of her own blood. Soon he would rise as a vampire. Bianca cried for her brother, she begged Sarah not to hurt her like that. But she did. Brother and sister would become vampires together. Buffy wondered if they would still have their love after they lost their souls. She doubted it. Most likely, she would have to kill one or both of them in the ring. Buffy would do her duty, but she would take no pleasure in it. If she could just kill the people behind this place, that she would take pleasure in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

Jack gave his brother an update on the recent developments.

.

Jack: Sarah did her job, the two new ones will wake as vampire within the hour.

Darin: Good. We're setting the boy in a fight tonight. We're having him fight the slayer.

Jack: Seems awfully quick.

Darin: Have to test Buffy out. Besides, the crowd is interested in both. A new vampire, fighting to protect his sister, even against a slayer. Should be a hell of a show. One question, we needed a vampire to turn people, why did you happen tochoose the hottest female?

Jack: She has other uses. You should take advantage.

Darin: You should be more careful. You'll get killed taking stupid chances like that.

Jack: You sound like our brother. I say, what's the point of living without a little fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

Darin Mcnamara was explaining the rules to Chris and Bianca. They seemed to be adjusting as well as could be expected. Suprisingly, Chris was still very protective of Bianca. Darin decided to exploit this.

.

Darin: Maybe we can work something out. I won't have your sister fight, at least not yet. As long as you're alive, or un-alive, Bianca is safe.

Chris: And if I die?

Darin: Then she fights. If you should win 21, perhaps I'll release Bianca instead of you. Who knows, maybe you'll actually make it to 42.

Chris: Thank you.

Darin: Your first opponent is the slayer. If you can kill her, I have faith you'll reach 42.

.

Darin seriously doubted Chris was strong enough to kill a slayer. Even if he made it to 20 kills, by then he could fight Bianca in the arena. That would be a great show. Buffy and Chris were brought to the arena. They saw the crowd. Rich people with too much time on their hands. Their boredom led them to bet on vampires fighting to the death. In ancient Rome gladiators fought each other like this. Those gladiators were slaves, prisoners of war, christians. Those the patricians looked down on and didn't mind seeing them killed. Buffy observed the fight pit. The crowd was high above them, no way out without crossing the red line. The announcer introduced them, said it was the first fight for both gladiators, the only fight for one of them. The referee threw down two wooden swords. Buffy could see there was no way around this. Aside from Chris now being a vampire, whatever humanity he still had left was devoted to fighting to protect his sister. He had been starving when Frawley captured him, he wasn't a particularly strong vampire. Buffy easily defeated him. She didn't want to dust Chris, but she did. The crowd cheered, a few booed. Maybe a few had bet on Chris because he was a long-shot. The cheering made Buffy feel disgust for herself. When she was brought back to the cages she saw a look in Spike's face, it seemed to be dissapointment. He was probably dissapointed that Buffy was still alive. She wondered, could he be dissapointed that she killed for the crowd? If Buffy saw that, it was only what she saw in herself. Spike was led to the arena to perform the sae ugly job Buffy had just done.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

Buffy had never really had warm and fuzzy feelings for vampires, except for one, and she assumed they all hated her too. Being around this many vampires, she didn't like it. They were willing to kill each other in the ring, but they wanted her dead first. Bianca especially hated Buffy, not that she could blame her. Chris had been her friend, brother, protector. He'd tried to protect her on the streets, even after they both became vampires he promised he'd protect her. Buffy took Chris away from his little sister. She tried telling herself it was the Mcnamara brothers who did it, but she still felt guilty. This was one of the things she had hoped to leave behind when she abandoned her duties as a slayer, but there was no leaving that, until she died Buffy was a slayer. Right now, she especially couldn't stand the way Spike was looking at her.

.

Buffy: What is your problem with me?

Spike: You're a slayer, I'm a vampire.

Buffy: I mean lately.

Spike: Nothing new. I want you dead, I'm sure the feeling is mutual.

Buffy: You and that girl are making me feel guilty.

Spike: I'm flatterred you think I'm doing that. But I'm an evil soulless monster, I have no guilt. I just don't like being under their control.

Buffy: Neither do I. Maybe, we can work together.

Spike: Yeah right. You'd kill all of us, even if we helped you.

Buffy: Maybe not. We do this, a lot of us are going to die. If I'm still standing, I wouldn't be strong enough to take on any surviving vampires.

Spike: And what about these people? Would you let us kill them?

Buffy: I don't know.

Spike: Once a slayer, always a slayer. Forget it, I'll take my chances alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

As Buffy tried to sleep she thought about her mother. Specifically how her mother had tried to talk to her about suicide, how it was never a good idea. It was a little ironic back then. All the ways Buffy was in danger, but she had never contemplated taking her own life. Never, until the night she had to kill her beloved Angel. Now, to die, to maybe be reunited with him, all she had to do was throw a fight. That might be an option, to die, to refuse to kill on their terms. If Buffy was going to die, it would be on her terms. She wanted to do some good first. It was forbidden to kill vampires outside the ring, but the brothers would probably forgive that if she still made them money. But there was Sarah, the vampire who'd turned Chris and Bianca. If Buffy could kill her, the Mcnamaras would take another eager volunteer. Still, it was something. Buffy came up with a plan. Not a great plan, even if successful would likely get her killed, but it was something. She knew she'd have to time this just right. The next morning the guards brought the prisoners breakfast. Doublemeat Palace eggs for Buffy, pig's blood for everyone else. Sarah was here, taunting the other prisoners. She was brave to be taunting them, as long as she stayed on the opposite side of the red line. She was free, they would never be.

.

Buffy: You're not free. You're just the little bitch who runs into 7-11 to buy Satan a slurpee.

Sarah: I'm still better off than you.

Buffy: At least I have self-respect.

Sarah: I'll remember that, when I'm drinking your blood.

Buffy: One of these vampires might kill me, you might get some of my blood. But you'll have to wait until I'm already dead. You don't have the guts to take me on.

Sarah: I had three kills in the ring before I got this cozy gig.

Buffy: So come over on this side of the line and try your best.

Sarah: I'm not that stupid. I'll never be on that side again.

Buffy: Suit yourself.

.

Buffy held most of her arm on her side, but swung the end of the bracelet to the other end, making sure it caught Sarah's finger. This physically hurt Buffy, but it was worse for Sarah. The bracelet interpreted Sarah as being outside her designated spot and turned her into dust within 15 seconds, before the guards could stop it. The vampires had taken note of their argument and actually cheered when Buffy killed Sarah. But the guards shot Buffy with tranquilizer darts. Buffy heard Spike and the others cheering as she lost conscioussness. Her last thoughts were that she had at least died on her own terms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

When Buffy was knocked unconsciouss she hadn't expected to ever wake up again. But she did. She was weak, apparently from the drugs, in a nice comfortable bed. As much as she would have like to think the last 7 months had all just been a bad dream, she knew they were real when she realized she was chained to the bed. Jack Mcnamara came in. God only knew how many unfortunate women he had put in chains on his bed.

.

Jack: What you did to Sarah, that was not permitted.

Buffy: Yeah but it was fun.

Jack: You remind me a little of my brother. Not Darin, our older brother. He's a colonel in the american military. He always talks about responsibility, purpose, the greater good.

Buffy: You should have listened to him.

Jack: He's a chump. Risking his life for strangers, all the military secrets he sits on and it never even occurs to him how much he could sell them for.

Buffy: He sounds like a good man.

Jack: If that's how you feel, join us.

Buffy: Turn homeless kids into monsters, watch them kill each other. I'd rather die.

Jack: How about a compromise. You and Frawley capture other vampires for these games. That way, you're still doing your job as a slayer, keeping humans safe. And, you'd be free, get a hefty paycheck. Not to mention, fringe benefits.

Buffy: You mean chains?

Jack: At first. You see, Sarah and I had a certain arrangement. With her gone, that leaves another job opening.

Buffy: Go to Hell.

Jack: Maybe I've been too subtle. If I gave you the impression you had a choice in the last matter, you don't.

.

Buffy knew this pervert was planning to rape her. The drugs made her too weak to put up much of a fight, but there was one thing she could do. In her time as a slayer, she had been a little curious about this part. When Jack leaned towards her face Buffy summoned up all of her strength, and bit Jack's neck. Jack pulled away, his neck was bleeding. It would only require a few stitches, but it made Jack very angry.

.

Jack: I tried to play nice, give you money, the whole seduction thing. But now, I'm just going to make an example out of you to the other prisoners. Show them what happens to those who fight us. And show you just how loyal the vampires are to you.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

Buffy was dragged back to the cages, but the guards didn't put her in a cage just yet. They tied her to a wall, her back was facing the prisoners. Darin Mcnamara brought out a whip.

.

Darin: Some of you seem to be a bit confused as to who's in charge around here. It's time for us to remind you. I'm aware that some of you have been talking with Buffy about possibly escaping. You are vampires, trash. She is a slayer, her job is to kill every last one of you. You might think you can work together, let's see how loyal you are to each other. Buffy killed two vampires we used to turn new recruits, and she hurt my brother. For this, I sentance her to 10 lashes. We need to wait a few minutes, until the drugs wear off. I'm not letting her be numb for this pain. But, if you feel bad for her, you can take her place. Hell, I'll give you far fewer lashes. For every lash you take for her, I'll take ten lashes off Buffy's sentance.

.

As they waited for the drugs to wear off, no vampires came to Buffy's aid. She shouldn't have expected anything else, they were natural enemies. But Buffy was dissapointed, and scared. Darin soon began the whipping. Buffy barely survived these first ten lashes. She doubted she could survive another 90.

.

Darin: Still no volunteers to help you. These are the people you want to work with.

Buffy: Against you. Still do actually.

Darin: Too bad. You still have 90 lashes to go.

Spike: Stop! I'll take the 9 lashes for her.

.

Darin and Buffy were both shocked when Spike volunteered to take her place. The guards brought Buffy to her cell and tied Spike to the wall. Darin gave Spike six lashes. Then another vampire offerred himself for the final three lashes. Another female vampire also volunteered, as did Bianca. Darin gav each of these three vampires one lash, then sent them back to their cages. His plan had been to empasize why the prisoners could never work together. But Buffy refusing Jack's offer, her suffering for it actually inspired these vampires to come to her aid. This was going very bad for their business.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

Buffy and Spike talked from their adjoining cells. Buffy still had some of her blood on her back.

.

Spike: Can I have some?

Buffy: Some what?

Spike: Of your blood.

Buffy: You're sick.

Spike: I'm a vampire, it's what we do. And it's not just for me. It's for the four of us, who took lashes for you. To help us keep our strength up.

Buffy: I still say it's sick. But okay.

.

Buffy put her hand on her back, put her fingers over what blood she could. Than she had the four vampires who had taken lashes for her come over, The four of them could share what little blood was on there. This was one of her more bizare experiences. To give her own blood, to save these evil vampires. But right now, these vampires were the only friends she had.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

Darin and Jack Mcnamara watched the security cameras. This was something they never thought they'd see. A slayer was willingly giving her blood to vampires.

.

Jack: This wasn't how it was suppossed to go. They're working together.

Darin: What exactly should we do?

Jack: Cut our losses. Kill them all, have Frawley capture another vampire to turn more street trash, and start from scratch.

Darin: And lose a slayer. She's a once in a lifetime opportunity. I intend to milk her for all she's worth. Actually, she and Spike are both legends in their own right. We could put on a great show if we have them fight each other to the death.

Jack: That's not a bad idea. Those two are the prime instigators of a potential rebellion. When one of them kills the other, that might demoralize the other prisoners. Another thought, the rumors say that Buffy used to date a vampire. And Spike is known to love, someone. We could bill it as two star-crossed lovers, forced to battle to the death.

Darin: We better get started.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

When Jack told the prisoners the news, he seemed to be gloating a bit. He had seen Spike do well in the arena, and he wanted to see Buffy suffer. There would only be one fight tonight, Buffy vs Spike. This news hit Buffy hard, more than she thought it would. She had recently learned that when you go throught these bad experiences with someone, even an evil soulless monster, it creates a certain bond between the two. After Jack left Spike tried talking to Buffy quietly.

.

Spike; Darin Mcnamara keeps the key to these bracelets on him. He'll be watching tonight's fight.

Buffy: So?

Spike; I think I can get in one good shot with the wooden sword. Maybe get him to drop it down here.

Buffy: That's a lousy plan.

Spike: If you have a better one, let's hear it.

Buffy: There is no good plan, not for us. We're screwed either way.

Spike: So, let's go down fighting.

Buffy: We were fools to think we could work together. If you all go free, you'll just kill others.

Spike: Maybe not. I heard rumors of a house, not far from here. Humans come and pay vampires to feed from them. They get some cheap thrill from it. We get free blood, and cash.

Buffy: Humans willing to give vampires blood. Sounds too good to be true, probably is.

Spike: I admit there is always the danger of an accidental human death, or meeting a vampire who only pretends to play by house rules. Still, I honored our last agreement, I stayed out of Sunnydale. I'll make that promise again, tell the others the danger that awaits them if they pay you a visit. Look Buffy, I've been alive a little bit longer than you, and I've been dead a lot longer than that, I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and done things I'd prefer you didn't. If this is the end, I'm going down the way I want. So, thanks for reminding me what I really am. Hope you remember what you really are before the end.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

.

Spike and Buffy were brought to the arena. Buffy saw the key on Darin. Jack was here, looking forward to seeing Buffy get hurt. That hunter Frawley wasn't here. Spike believed he was sitting this out until they found a new vampire for turning. To Frawley this was just about the money. For the 60 or so guests it was about sadistic pleasure. The guards threw two wooden swords, each gladiator took one. Buffy and Spike began fighting. Neither was entirely sure if they could bring themselves to kill the other. A year ago it wouldn't have been an issue, they would have killed each other with no qualms. But now, having been allies, been through hell together, killing wasn't so easy. As a slayer Buffy had found that it was always harder to kill a vampire if she knew them when they were human. During the fight Buffy had a chance to kill Spike, but she hesitated. She couldn't kill him, not like this. Spike's demonic instincts took over. He took advantage of Buffy's hesitation and knocked her to the ground. Buffy just lay there. She wasn't paralyzed, but she refused to play by their rules. Spike heard the crowd chanting for her death. He remembered the plan to kill Darin Mcnamara, but even if he did there was no guarantee he'd survive. Spike knew he had to choose in a matter of seconds. And he made his choice.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

.

Spike knew he had to make a choice. To kill an enemy, and possibly survive. Or to rebel, try to kill another enemy, and probably die. Such a choice should be easy for a soulless monster. But Buffy semed to have awakened something inside of Spike, something he thought died a long time ago. Spike took his sword and threw it at Darin Mcnamara. It went right through his heart, all he had time to think before he died was "That wasn't suppossed to happen. The force knocked the keys from his hands and they fell to the ground. Buffy and Spike grabbed this key and unlocked their bracelets. Jack ordered his guards to knock them out with tranquilizer darts. Buffy and Spike threw their key to the other prisoners. The guards only had non-lethal force, to prevent them from killing these walking commodities. They knew they couldn't stop this many vampires, so they fled before the vampires could free themselves. The guests also fled, Jack Mcnamara among them. The vampires captured just a few of the humans. Three guards, three guests, and Jack. They were torn between killing and eating these bastards, and the fear of what Buffy would do if they killed humans. Buffy told them to let the humans go. But Spike still snapped Jack Mcnamara's neck. Th guards would find other work, the bored rich people would find other perversions to amuse themselves. But Jack would have started again, maybe capture them all over again. That would have meant killing more homeless children. Buffy said nothing about this, she didn't want to admit it, but maybe Spike was right on this.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

.

After Spike snapped Jack's neck he and Buffy spoke in private.

.

Spike: I talked to everyone. They know the truce is over as soon as you go back to Sunnydale. If they ever go there, you'll have to kill them.

Buffy: You assume I'm going back?

Spike: Aren't you?

Buffy: Yeah. It's just a bit creepy that you know me that well.

Spike: It could be worse. Did you hear the story those brothers were making up about us?

Buffy: Yes, and I don't need to hear it again. Anyway, I should go back. We can't hide who we are. As much as I want to pretend otherwise, I am a slayer.

Spike: It took working with a vampire to remind you of that.

Buffy: Go figure. You know that if you come back to Sunnydale, I'll still be a slayer?

Spike: I know. With a little luck, we'll never see each other again.

Buffy: Here's hoping.


End file.
